lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport is the youngest of the three superhumans, but he also happens to be the smartest. He is the fourteen-year-old leader of the team with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, and the ability to create a spherical force field around himself. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Personality Chase is often portrayed as intelligent, mature, responsible, although he is sometimes overly responsible, and unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this he does posses a childish side, enjoying a kids TV program, and enjoying playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. Chase is also somewhat nerdish, and is sometimes presented as arrogant, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three, when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Powers and Abilities *'Super Intelligence:'' His main bionic power, he is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, laws, circuitry and combat. *'''Martial Arts:'' Due to his super intelligence he uses it to study combat and many other things which gave him martial arts abilities for battling *'Force Field:'' One of his minor bionic abilities, capable of creating a shield, to protect him and others. *'Force Field Ball: He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. *'Super Senses:'' Super sight, hearing, and smell *'''Physical Attributes:'' Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. *'Super Durability:' Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be winded. *'Senses Recording:' He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot and replay it. (Night of the Living Virus) *'Bionic GPS'':'' Can track cell signals using his bionics. (Speed Trpped) *'''Fingerprint Recongnition App: He can record people's fingerprints and scan an area for a specific one. *'Viewing Screen:'' Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. (Quarantined) *'''Hacking: Chase can remotely hack computers. (Speed Trapped) *'Override App: '''He can take over Adam or Bree remotely. (Death Spiral Smackdown) *'Magnetism App:' Turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. (Chore Wars) *'Molecularkinesis:' In Mission: Space, it was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. *'Mathematical Analysis:' Chase can aim from a far distance.(Commando App).'' Glitches *'Commando App:'' Whenever Chase gets angry or feels threatened, he turns into "Spike," an angry fighter, who is not afraid of anything. Which could be Dissociative identity disorder. After "Spike" is disabled, Chase does not remember anything that happened while he was Spike (Commando App). *'Snot Cannon (Sonic Sneeze):' His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot (Crush, Chop and Burn). *Pixel Vision: '''After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he will only see in pixels (Drone Alone). *'Uncontrollable Molecularkinesis: When Chase gets excited, he sometimes loses control of his Molecularkinesis. (Mission: Space) *'''System Overload: Chase aims to many places, and according to him, can only see scribbles. Temporary Powers *Super Strength and Heat Vision (If you count the time he got these powers in Chip Switch). *Super Speed''' '''(If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch). Gallery To see Chase's gallery click here Trivia *He has ultra sensitive bionic hearing, and cries out in pain whenever he hears something very loud like the school bell. *He wants to go to the pyramids in Egypt. *He went to the dance with Danielle *Chase enjoys chess, and wanted to join Mission Creek High School's chess club. *Chase became a chiropractor in the Philippines by taking a medical course in the school's computer lab. *He has a good heart; he had asked Danielle to go to the dance with Leo instead of Adam because Leo had a crush on her first. *He is guillible as seen when he believed Leo when he was told about the "refrigerator dance." *Even though Chase said he didn't know how to dance, he dances very well at the end of Leo's Jam. Though, it was also mixed with some martial arts. *As mentioned in Commando App, he is interested in being an astronaut, lawyer, and a Supreme Court Judge. *So far in most of the episodes, Chase's hair has been styled differently each time. *Chase is the first bionic hero that is seen in the series. *Chase is 14 years old meaning he was born sometime around 1997. *He is or was liked by Leo's grandma as seen in Exoskeleton vs. Grandma. *In Death Spiral Smackdown he mastered the art of not tripping while coming off the escalators at the mall. *He`sa perfectionist as shown in Smart and Smarter. *Adam is shown to make fun of his height. *He has a pouty face he often pulls when he's worried. *He often panics in a crisis. *He likes to annoy Bree as of (Death Spiral Smackdown), (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?), and (Night of the Living Virus). *He often wears plaid *As Chase knows martial arts, Billy Unger is a martial artist in real life. *He knows how to rescue a baby out of a alligator's mouth and says that it happens at lot more than you'd think (Spy Fly). *Chase has the color yellow on his chip (Chip Switch). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Bionic Category:SuperHumans